Too Many Links
by B-LightWalker
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if every incarnation of the chosen hero lived together? Well, here you go! Every single Link in existence living together in, not even close, harmony.
1. Calami-tree

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Summary: The other Links try to get Sky out a tree. (Based on Mario's Castle Calamity.)

* * *

"Fi, are you sure you know where you're going?" Time asked as he looked around, the forest landscape of Faron Woods being unfamiliar to him.

"Yes. There is a 100% chance I know where I'm going," the sword spirit answered, not even bothering to face him.

"Well, then where _are_ we going?" Wind cried out irritably.

"To Master Link," Fi stated.

"In case you didn't know, all of us are named—" Wind started before being interrupted by Fi.

"We have arrived."

They were standing in front of one of the biggest trees in Faron Woods. It had a thick trunk and an equally thick canopy. Time looked up hoping to see Sky, but the branches and leaves blocked his vision. He shook his head and looked at Twilight.

"Do you see him?" Time asked and looked back at the tree.

"No. I can't find him anywhere. How 'bout you, Wind?" Twilight attempted to look at the 9-year-old who made his shoulders his personal stand.

Wind had his sister's telescope out and was struggling to see any humanoid shape in the tree. "Nope," he turned to face Fi, "Hey, Fi, do you know where he is?"

"Yes. Do you wish for me to show you?"

Wind gave an annoyed sigh at the question and mumbled a 'yes.' Fi flew high above their heads and between the maze of branches. She found her master leaning against a branch barely able to support his weight. A bored expression was glazed over his face as he lazily plucked the strings of the Goddess Harp. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Did you find them?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Master Link."

"Good. I was about to die of boredom," Sky nodded and looked down. He saw Time, Twilight, and Wind talking to each other. He coughed lightly into his fist before calling out to them, "Hey, guys! I'm up here."

The trio looked up and hesitantly waved.

 _They must not be able to see me,_ he thought. "Fi, can you come here?"

She nodded and flew over to where he pointed. She was on the outside of the tree and was floating next to him.

 _If this doesn't help them figure out where I am, then I don't know what will._ He leaned outward and waved his arm as high as he could manage. "I'm up here!"

"Found him!" Wind exclaimed.

"Good for you. Now get off me," Twilight ordered.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Off!"

Wind yelped as he fell off Twilight shoulders and whimpered as he clutched his head.

"Cut it out you two," Time intervened.

"Tell that to him…" Wind muttered.

Time sighed and looked back up at the tree and saw Fi and Sky's arm. "Okay, Sky, we're gonna try to get you down the traditional way. You ready?"

Sky gave him a thumbs up. Time nodded and took a few steps before going into a full on dash and rolling into the tree. It barely shook from the force and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Well, that didn't work," Wind commented.

"Well, of course, it didn't work," Twilight replied, "Whenever we roll into something to knock something down, it's small and light. Sky is big and heavy."

"Not true!" Sky interrupted.

"No one cares, Sky."

"Who knows, maybe Sky can just…jump out of the tree." Wind suggested.

"The possibility of Master Link surviving a jump or fall from this height is extremely slim." Fi blurted out. Everyone blinked a few times before giving Fi puzzled look. No percentage? No, one out of three chance? No annoying, and impossible to understand, statistics.

"How slim? And why?" Twilight asked.

"Master Link has lost the sailcloth bestowed upon him."

"…Okay. What would you suggest?"

"One of you could climb up and help him climb down."

The boys looked at each other before starting an awkward assembly of noise and explanations of why they couldn't do that. Sky started to give them a death glare, but realized it would be pointless since they couldn't even see him. So instead, he gave an over exaggerated sigh and let himself sink into the tree as much as he could.

"Hey!" he bellowed at his now what he claimed sorry excuses for descendants. "How about you get a Link that _can_ climb."

"If you mean Wild, then no thank you!" Time said.

"I'm sorry, do you know any other Link that can climb? No. No, you don't."

"So? In case you didn't know, I prefer having my sanity _intact_ by the end of this."

"Then can you at least get my Loftwing? And maybe First? Since he knows how to ride one."

"First?" Twilight scoffed in disbelief, "First?! You expect us to be able to find him? We have a better chance of finding Minish in his _shrunken_ form."

"I'm on it!" Wind exclaimed and started running away from the tree.

"Well, at least one of you were helpful."

Twilight shot him a death glare and Time rolled his eyes.

"I have a giant mace, ball, thingy," Twilight said, "How about I use that?"

"'Giant mace, ball, thingy'?" Time echoed. "Really?"

"What? I forgot the name."

"Knock yourself out," Sky said.

Twilight took out the large chain ball—it kind of looks like a Chain-Chomp when you think about it—and swung it as hard as he could into the tree. Sky released a small scream of panic as he saw the results of the collision. Nothing. Time started stuttering in disbelief while Twilight just put his hands up in defeat.

"Nope." Twilight started walking away. "Nope!"

"What the—where are you going?!" Sky yelled after him.

"To a place where trees are normal."

Time ran over and started dragging Twilight back to the tree. Twilight managed to break free from the grip, but when he did, his wrist was caught in a death grip. All thanks to Time's golden gauntlets.

"You can't leave now," Time said as he walked back to the tree. "We still have to help Sky."

"Screw you, Sky!"

"Back atcha, buddy!" Sky snapped.

"Actually, you know what? The real question here, is how did you get yourself stuck in that tree in the first place?!"

Sky started to stutter, "Uh, well, you see, I sorta bumped into Ghirahim and…yeah."

Time sighed and sat down. "I can tell this is going to be a long story, so I'm all ears."

* * *

Wind cheered and did a small fist bump of victory as he finally found the castle. Yes, as strange as it was, he and the other Links lived in a castle. And so did Hylia and her incarnations and Demise and his incarnations, all in different castles of course. The one the Links lived in wasn't the most grand or spectacular of the three castles, in fact it was pretty dang modest. The castle had some areas that were overgrown slightly with plants, and a lost traveler was a common sight. Mainly because the castle alone was hard to find, and it was practically buried in the Faron region, which sometimes got bigger if a new game included it. Also, it was a strange semi-modern day castle. Better known, to a certain indie videogame developer, as 'whoa, technology'!

Wind ran inside and bumped into Young, Worlds, and the Four Swords group, none of which knew the whereabouts of First. He nearly bumped into Young again but avoided him and found Past. He ran up to the pink redhead and somewhat managed to pant out his question about First.

"First?" Past echoed, "Hmm… I'm not sure, but I think I saw him in the garden, but what do you need him for?"

"Sky…" he panted, "got stuck…in a tree… Oh Din, everything hurts…"

"A tree? Now how in Hyrule did he do that?"

"Don't know. Ask Sky. Tell the others. I'll just…rest here for a minute…or two… Or forever." He slumped forward and let out a long groan.

"Wind?" He poked the young boy only to get an over dramatic sigh. "Yeah, I'll just-I'll just go now."

"Good luck."

* * *

Twilight shook his head and Time sighed.

"You're sad, Sky," Time grumbled. "Do you know that?"

"Hey, you guys!" Past called out from behind them.

"Oh, hey… What are you doing here?"

"Wind told us everything. We came to help," he gestured to the Triforce Heroes Links who came with him.

Past moved forward with his hammer in hand. He raised it high above his head before slamming it into the tree. Sky screamed and clung tightly to a branch.

"You know," Sky started, " _not_ dying from a blow to the head would be nice!"

"Uh, sorry about that." Past looked at the group behind him before turning back to the tree, "Do you want me to try that again or…?"

"No."

"Fair enough," Past shrugged.

"Move out the way," Green said, wearing his big bomb outfit. "We got this!"

"What are you doing?" Time asked.

"Why are you wearing that?" Past started walking by their side.

"We're gonna blow this tree up!" Red cheered. "Come on, Blue."

Past stopped walking and Time and Twilight caught up to him.

"We need to give these kids different nicknames," Twilight muttered, which caused him to get concerned looks from the heroes next to him.

"Really?" Past put his hands on his waist. "They're about to blow Sky up, and all you're worried about is their nicknames?"

"We have three toon Links named Green."

"Which First can solve, not us."

The two continued fighting while Green pulled out a bomb, which became a big bomb because of his costume. He placed the bomb, gave a thumbs up, and ran behind a tree. Red and Blue followed him. Time also ran behind a tree of his own. Past and Twilight would've stayed where they were if the louder-by-the-second hissing of the fuse wasn't a warning sign.

"Oh, sweet Goddess Hylia," Sky whispered.

"It was a pleasure knowing you, Master Link," Fi said before returning to the Master Sword.

"What?!"

A few seconds later, the bomb went off. The explosion was enormous and the sound deafening. Blue peeked his head from behind his hiding place first.

"Did it work?" He took a few steps forward, quickly followed by Green and Red.

The tree had marks on it, but it was still standing. And Sky was still in it.

"You have got to be kidding me," Past walked next to the small trio, "What are we going to do now?" He looked at Time and Twilight.

The group heard a loud squawk and saw two crimson Loftwings land near the tree. First and Wind were on the larger one with purple markings on its beak and got off. Well, First did anyway. Wind jumped off and kissed the ground before proclaiming his love for solid ground. First ignored him and walked up to Time.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Eh, it's-it's a long story."

First nodded and looked at the tree, "Are you okay up there, Sky?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've just been up here for a few hours, so I'm good."

"Oh, First is here? Guess I'm free to go then," Twilight started walking away.

"Oh, no, you don't," First shook his head and dragged Twilight back to the tree. "Come on," First said with a small hint of mockery, "you're always saying you're the strongest. Now prove it with the simple task of getting Sky out of that tree. Now!"

"I already tried. It didn't do anything, in case you didn't know that."

"What did you try?"

"Uh, let's see," Past started, "Twilight tried his Chain-Chomp thing, Time tried rolling into it, and the Triforce Heroes tried blowing it up. And as you can see, none of those worked."

First nodded and put a hand to his chin in thought and looked at the large tree. He walked up to the tree and put his hand against it lightly. Suddenly, he heard a panicked scream and saw Sky fall out from the tree. He quickly side stepped and barely missed being hit by the young adult. Sky face planted into the dirt and groaned.

 _Nice face plant, Sky,_ First thought as a small smile came across his face. He shook his head and walked back to his own Loftwing. Fi floated in front of him before he could mount.

"Original Master Link, it appears my calculations were incorrect. Would you mind taking me to Her Grace?"

He nodded, "Sky, I hope you don't mind, but you're going to be without Fi for a while." He mounted the Loftwing and flew off, with Fi close behind him.

Twilight started ranting about how much he hated this day, while some Links sat down to think about what just happened, and others started heading home.

"Hey, I found my sailcloth," Sky chuckled weakly as he held the cloth.

"What?" Time said.

"I, uh, I found my sailcloth."

"Are you serious? We did all that for nothing!?" Wind screamed.

Twilight walked up to Sky, and grabbed the collar of his tunic. " _I_. _Hate_. _You_."

Sky managed to break free from his grip. "I'm sorry…?" he muttered.

Twilight growled and Sky knew it was time to start running. The Links who bothered staying and Sky's Loftwing watched in a mix of amusement and irritation as Twilight kept chasing Sky around the tree.

When Twilight caught Sky due to Sky's small stamina, he started screaming at him. He probably would've physically hurt Sky too. The only things stopping him were the other Links still there and his morals. Eventually, everything cooled down and they all went home.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by a half messy living room, like always, and a pause screen for a video game. A few Links were chilling in the living room with food in their laps, First was one of them.

"Oh, good, you're back," First turned to them, "Wild cooked. Your food's in the kitchen."

Twilight went into the kitchen first, only to come out a second later with a bowl of soup. He pushed it into Sky's face and went back to the kitchen to actually eat. All the Links in the room laughed, excluding First and obviously Sky.

"Well, that happened," Sky said, "I'm going to bathe."

"You do that," First took another bite out of his food.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of** _ **Too Many Links**_ **. And now's the part where I semi-promote myself. Feel free to leave a review, ask a question, or something. I don't know. You do you. Also, requests are open! Until next time. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Summary: Young wants his ocarina back and he's willing to do whatever it takes to get it back. (Request for Ahron756 (Guest).)

* * *

"Young, Wind, for the last time, my answer's no," First stated firmly.

"But why?" Wind asked, looking at the man at least three times his height.

"Do you want an actual answer or what a parent would say?"

Wind and Young looked at each other for a second before Wind said, "Parent…?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"As if I hadn't heard that one before," Wind groaned as he crossed his arms.

"Most of us have. Now I'm done talking about this. My answer's no and it's going to stay that way," First stated before walking away.

Young grumbled something to himself and started heading to the livingroom and Wind followed. Young sat down against the couch and saw that Smash Ultimate was being played. He still felt neutral about the story mode because he was basically killed. The reason for sitting against the couch arm was because the adults were taking up all the space. Wind sat down beside him.

"It's not fair," Young mumbled.

"What's not fair?" Twilight asked, even though he was busy with Ultimate.

"Wind and I didn't do anything wrong, yet First is punishing us as if we did."

"Well, you know First. Even if you don't _think_ you did something wrong, there's a chance you actually did something wrong."

"But he took my ocarina!"

"He what?!" Time exclaimed and paused the game. His sudden outcry caught the attention of everyone in the room. "He took the Ocarina of Time?!"

Young nodded.

Time stayed quiet for a moment before standing up and throwing his joy con onto the couch. "I can't believe him!"

"You're telling me," Warriors started, "That's a first, even for First. Hey, get it? First, first?"

Time groaned and started heading up the stairs. Wind, Young, and some other Links followed him. Time went to First's room and started banging his fist against the door. "First, come out here!" There was no response so he kept banging on the door.

"Have you ever seen him this angry?" Warriors asked Twilight.

"If I have, I forgot."

"What's going on?" Spirit quietly asked Wind.

"First took Young's ocarina," Wind answered.

Spirit looked at him, "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"First!" Time started banging his other fist on the door.

"Teacher, forget it," Twilight said, "He's not here."

Time growled before balling his fists and saying, "Coward." He then started digging through his adventure pouch. "Let's see here, and…no, that's not it…that's not it either…"

"What are you looking for?" Twilight asked.

"My ocarina." He did some more digging. "But I can't seem to find it."

"Maybe First took that too," Spirit said.

"If he did, I'll kill him." With a frustrated sigh, Time said, "I'll look in my room."

The others watched Time walk away before Twilight turned sharply to face the kids. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing," Wind answered.

"Are you sure?" Sky asked. "First's not an unreasonable person. You must've done something."

"Nothing. Young was just playing his ocarina and then First came and took it."

"That's it?" Warriors was confused. "You were just playing your instrument, and he took it?"

Young nodded.

Spirit piped in, "Have you tried looking in his room for it?"

Sky, Twilight, and Warriors looked at the door to First's room before looking back at the kids and shaking their heads.

"Well, great. Let's just go and—"

"No!" Sky suddenly blurted out.

Spirit flinched and looked at him.

"It's just—I don't know. Maybe you should wait until he comes back to ask him for your ocarina instead."

"Are you serious?!" Young screamed.

"I just think it'd be better if you waited. First already sees you two as troublemakers. Tearing up his room will only make it worse."

"I'm going with Spirit. I want my ocarina back."

"I'll be lookout," Wind said.

Twilight blocked their path. "Not happening."

"It's not fair," Young said, "If First took one of your things, you'd do anything to get it back. But when I want to do the same thing, I can't?"

"Kid, trust me. This isn't worth it."

"Princess Zelda gave me that ocarina."

"That doesn't change anything. The amount of trouble you'll get in isn't worth it. I should know, it happened to me."

"I don't care," Young stamped his foot. "It's my ocarina and I want it now."

"You just said it was Zelda's," Warriors said.

Twilight glared at him and Sky sighed.

"Move," Time suddenly said and pushed Twilight out of the way before opening the bedroom door.

Twilight stepped in front of Time, "Teacher, I don't think you should—"

Time glared at him, causing him to shut his mouth and move out of the way.

Time entered the room, followed by the kids. The kids and Time started rummaging through things and looking under things.

"You guys are making a mistake," Sky warned.

"He's right," Twilight started, "Who knows what First will do if he catches you."

"How about when?" a voice said.

"True," Warriors said, " _When_ he catches you it may be worse and…and…" Warriors turned around and saw a man towering over him. "First!" he yelped. The others joined in on the panic.

First had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. He gestured to the open door and his now messy room. "Care to explain."

Sky decided to start first, "Well, um…"

"Where's my ocarina?" Young demanded.

"With me," First answered.

"Give it back."

First raised an eyebrow, "Why? So you can cause trouble?"

"It's mine. You can't just take it!"

"Hm." First looked at Time. "I'm surprised you're letting a kid fight your battles."

Time growled, "We're the same person, you idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"I said we're the same person."

"I know. Me pretending to be stupid is the equivalent of how actually stupid your plan was. Now get out of my room."

"Not until—"

"Out!"

Time and the others followed orders. Not a lot of people fought First when he seemed angry or annoyed.

First gave them a hard glare before saying, "This better be the first and last time you do this. Understand?"

All of them nodded.

"Good." First went into his room and closed the door.

"Jerk," Young mumbled.

He went downstairs and the others joined him. Young climbed onto the couch and Twilight, Warriors, and Sky joined him. Time opted out on playing another round of Smash, leaving Twilight and Warriors to their battle. Young watched as they picked their characters. Twilight was switching the various skins for Link—who would've guessed. As he watched the color patterns change, he saw the Fierce Deity skin and an idea popped into his head.

 _What if…_ Young thought, _what if I scared First enough to the point where he'll have to give me my ocarina back?_ A smile came across his face and hopped off the couch. He went to First's room and knocked on the door. He heard a groan from the other side before it was swung open.

"What do you want?" First asked with a slight growl in his voice.

"First, can I please have my ocarina back?" Young asked as sweetly as possible.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you've already caused enough trouble for me today and I'm not in the mood for dealing with more."

"But I didn't do anything!"

First sighed, "You said that earlier."

"But I really—"

First cut the young boy off, "Young, I'm not in the mood for this."

Young growled, then pulled out his Fierce Deity mask. First raised a brow, but didn't exactly seem worried. Young put on the mask and transformed. First yelped slightly as he dodged a swing from the demigod's sword. He dashed to the loft railing, hopped over it, and rolled as he hit the floor. The other Links gave him strange looks.

First was left panting and dusted himself off before saying, "You might want to run," he warned before leaving the room.

"From what?" Twilight asked.

Warriors shrugged. Then the group saw the Fierce Deity coming down the stairs and screams filled the air as they dropped whatever they were doing in order to hide. The castle was becoming a mess as the Fierce Deity turned over virtually everything to get what was his. Sky soon found where First was hiding and saw that First seemed to be deep in thought. Sky wasn't bold enough to tell First that this was all his fault, besides, he figured First had a good reason for doing what he did.

"First, um…" Sky trailed off.

"I'm thinking of a way I can calm him down without giving him the ocarina," First answered the unasked question.

"I don't know, maybe you should just give it to him," Sky said with a slight shrug, then shrank back as First glared at him. "Or not. That can work too."

More screaming and crashing was heard as the Fierce Deity went through the place.

"First, I don't think there's a way to do this without giving to him."

"Well, the kid's going to have to do more than have a temper tantrum."

"But he tried asking you for it."

"And the answer was no."

"First!" a voice suddenly blared.

First, realizing that the deity was close, left his hiding place. Sky, knowing he was screwed if he stayed there any longer, went with him. They went back into the livingroom and hid behind the couch.

"This is a terrible hiding place," Sky commented.

"Then you're free to go elsewhere."

"I don't want to die!"

"Then shut up," First hissed quietly.

Suddenly, a double helix sword came crashing down and got lodged in the couch. "First!" the Fierce Deity hollered.

First and Sky went back upstairs and into First's room.

"I think we lost him," Sky said, panting heavily.

First saw that a lot of the other Links were there too. Who knew his room was such a safe haven. First sighed and leaned against the doorway. He needed to think of something. There was a horrifying bang against the door. Thinking time was over. "On the count of three, we run," he said suddenly.

Some nodded, some were confused. Regardless, none of them wanted to die.

"Three!" Warriors cried out.

No one asked Warriors to do the count, no one knew why he just did three, but it didn't matter. Once the door was opened, they all spread out and ran. Now the true question here, is how to properly describe such a scene. Okay, you know those Scooby-Doo scenes? Like, the ones where everyone's running around and going through multiple doors and stuff? Yeah, just picture this: almost every Link in existence doing this exact same thing. All to escape the Fierce Deity. Just picture that for the next minute or two of your life.

Okay, back to the story. After some running, First went downstairs. He could only go so far before realizing he was trapped. He cursed and considered turning around, then remembered that death itself was waiting for him. He heard swift steps and saw the Fierce Deity closing in. He was positive the deity wouldn't actually hurt him, but it was still a bit unnerving.

The Deity towered over him. "Give me my ocarina," he demanded.

First scowled slightly before reaching into his adventure pouch. He tossed the Ocarina of Time to the Fierce Deity, and the deity caught it.

The deity smiled before becoming Young again. "Thanks, First," Young said cheerfully.

First nodded and watched Young walk away before saying to himself, "I'm going to regret this."

Twilight was panting, then looked at First and growled, "You mean we nearly got killed because you wouldn't let some kid have his instrument?"

"Were you not here or do I need to recap everything?" First asked sarcastically.

Twilight huffed and started helping with the cleanup. A few seconds later, they heard a song being played on the Ocarina of Time. Immediately after, the group was pelted with rain. First heard groans and complaints coming from the other Links.

First cleared his throat before screaming, "Young!"

* * *

 **I am so,** _ **so**_ **sorry this took so long. I don't really have a good reason for why this took so long, it just did. I know how much it sucks waiting for fanfics to update, and I'm not a fan of keeping people waiting. Now that doesn't mean bother an author who does take a long time to post a chapter. It just means that I shouldn't be taking so long. I usually take two-three month intervals when writing chapters, and I'm pretty consistent, so I hate that this one took about a year to finish.**

 **Now—to be taken as both an excuse and an explanation—I'm writing other stories that actually have storylines, something this story doesn't really have. I don't have a big plot I plan on throwing in, as of now anyway, just the short ones for the chapters. So in a way, this story is a bunch of one-shots. So to all the people worried I wouldn't continue this, I will. I'll also try to be faster and more consistent but I make no promises.**

 **Also, this chapter needs a name. So if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell me.**

 **gumptiousGriffin: Thank you!**

 **Guest: It's not as much of a unique idea as you think it is. (Though it isn't touched much.) If you want to see something else that focuses on the Links in a humorous light, and in a visual form, I recommend checking out lightsintheskye on Tumblr. Though she is on a bit of a hiatus right now.**

 **Ahron756 (Guest): Your wish is my command, my dude. (The first time I started writing this, it made no sense.)**

 **Rwbyroxx: Thank you for enjoying this and finding it funny.**

 **Not aSIaN: Thank you! Spirit Tracks was actually my first Zelda game.**

 **DragonWing85: Yeah, it would've been** _ **way**_ **easier.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of** _ **Too Many Links**_ **. And here's the part where I semi-promote myself. Feel free to leave a review, ask a question, or something. I don't know. You do you. Also, requests are open! Until next time. Bye~**


	3. Snow much Fun

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

* * *

Summary: Wild tries to teach the other how to shield surf. 'Tries' being the keyword. (Request for RoseyMirror.)

* * *

It was supposed to be a fun, but peaceful, day of shield surfing for Wild, but everything went downhill faster than him when screwing up shield surfing when he let some of the others come along.

The following Links decided to tag along: Twilight, Warriors, Past, and Wind. Wild led them up the Hebra Mountain Trail, which led to Selmie's cabin. Wild opened the door and immediately went to ask Selmie if it was okay to use the hill. With her permission, he went back outside and began to try—'try' being the keyword—to teach the others how to shield surf. The problem with his attempted lesson was two things: one, he never taught anyone before, or at least he can't remember how to properly teach someone and that was why this lesson was going horribly, and two, Twilight and Warriors just wouldn't stop fighting. The whole time it was 'I bet you can't do this' and 'I'm better than you at this' and so on and so forth. And it was like that on the way up the Mountain Trail too.

Wild sighed as another debate sparked and put his face into his hands. He wished he asked First to come; he could make Twilight and Warriors shut up. Of course, that meant he would have to actually _find_ First. He sighed again, now wishing he could somehow detect First with the Sheikah Sensor +, but you couldn't detect people with it. Well, maybe you could but he just hadn't figured out how. By the time Wild returned his focus to the arguing, Twilight and Warriors were already challenging each other.

"I bet I can get to the bottom of the slope faster than you," Warriors challenged.

"Yeah, right." Twilight pointed at Warriors. "You don't even know how to shield surf."

"So what," Warriors said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "If you of all people can learn it the moment you have to challenge some Yeti, then I can learn it challenging you."

"'Me of all people'? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that beating you is going to be easy."

Their bickering continued, and Past was trying to get his two cents, uh, rupees, in—possibly in an attempt to get them to shut up and let Wild talk. Twilight and Warriors were too busy in their own world, leaving the others to just watching. By the time Wild opened his mouth to intervene, Twilight and Warriors were already preparing to head down the mountain. They jumped onto the knights' shields Wild gave them and started shield surfing. Wild sighed and put a hand on his face.

"Do you want us to get them or…?" Wind trailed off.

Wild shook his head. They'd quickly realize their mistake. The terrain was dangerous; monsters, wild animals, and the weather itself went against you half the time. He shuddered, remembering that one time he panicked when he saw a grizzlemaw bear while shield surfing.

Past had a hand to his chin as he thought about how to get Twilight and Warriors back. He then snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I got it!"

Wild and Wind looked his direction as he ran to the closest tree stump, which actually wasn't that close.

Past stood on top of the stump and pulled out the Rod of Seasons.

"Cool," Wind marveled before asking, "What does it do?"

"It changes the season, Wind," Past explained. "If I make it Summer, the snow will melt, and then Twilight and Warriors will have to come back. What season is it?"

"Spring."

Wild facepalmed and shook his head; this wouldn't work.

Past took a breath before swinging the rod, small balls of lights appearing around it before disappearing. The group stayed there for a moment before Wind spoke up.

"Is it going to work any time soon or…"

"Hmm." Past examined the rod; nothing was chipped, and none of the gems were missing. He'll try again. The same process of swinging the rod happened, just without the tiny balls of light, and the same result followed. Past growled, "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Try another season," Wind suggested.

Past nodded. "I'll make it Spring."

Wild groaned. Spring was the season they started with! He watched Past idiotically swing that rod of his in an attempt to once again change the season. Not realizing that it snowed year-round in Hebra, regardless of season.

"Hmm. Nothing's working."

"Maybe it's 'cause we're not in your Hyrule."

"I guess," Past mumbled, examining the rod again. "Hey, Wild, what do you think?" Past asked as he looked up from the rod, only to see Wild walking away. "Huh? Wild, wait up!" He and Wind started running to catch up to Wild.

Wild unhooked his Sheikah Slate and started tapping it. He then pointed the screen towards the ground and Past and Wind stopped dead in their tracks as they look at the large, glowing blue rings on the ground. Wild was about to activate the rune but heard two, unfortunately, familiar voices. Wild rehooked his Sheikah Slate and went to the edge of the slope. He saw Twilight and Warriors arguing.

"I told you I'd win," Twilight said.

"You cheated!" Warriors exclaimed.

"Yeah, right."

"You used your sword! How is that not cheating?!"

"Because it's allowed."

"No, it's not."

"Fine, fine. Let's say it's not. Here's another reason why you lost, you don't know how to shield surf."

"And you do? You used… _a leaf_ ," Warriors said as he and Warriors finally made it back to the top of the slope.

"So? I'm still better than you. Hey, Wild."

Wild didn't say anything to him and went back to teaching Past and Wind. He finished after a few minutes and gave them knight's shields before getting his own. He then went up to Twilight and Warriors and with a confident smirk said, "Let's race."

"Pssh, this is gonna be easy," Twilight said.

"Let me guess, you're going to use your sword again," Warriors grumbled.

"Maybe, maybe not." Twilight shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Let's go, Wild."

"I want to race too," Wind said.

"All of us should race," Past suggested.

Twilight sighed, "Fine, I guess." He wanted to go against Wild by himself but he guessed everyone going against each other was fine too.

"Oh, you're racing?"

Everyone turned around to see Selmie coming towards them.

"If I had known, I would've set up the course."

"You have a course?" Twilight asked.

"Of course. What's the point of living near a slope if you don't have a course to challenge yourself."

"…Can you set up the course for us?"

"Sure, just give me a few moments."

They waited for a little before Selmie leaned against the large flagpole.

"Your goal is simple, reach the bridge first and I'll give you a prize. Understand?"

They all nodded.

"All right. On your mark, get set—hey, wait!"

Wind heard her sudden stop in the countdown too late. His foot missed the shield and he started rolling downhill. Okay, you know those scenes in the older cartoons where when a character starts rolling down a snowy hill they 'become' a snowball? That's happening to Wind right now.

"Wind!" exclaimed the others in sync.

Twilight, Warriors, and Past started shield surfing after the young boy. Wild unhooked his Sheikah Slate and summoned his Master Cycle Zero. He hopped on, revved the throttle and went after Wind; his Divine Beast was faster than any shield surfer.

Warriors saw him on the Master Cycle Zero and in astonishment said, "Yo, he has a motorcycle?!"

"Uh, yeah, he always had that," Twilight said from beside him.

"Since when?"

"Since…forever…?"

Wild unhooked his Sheikah Slate again and picked a different rune. He leaned forward to try to activate Stasis, but the snowball was just out of his reach. He opened his map and quickly figured out where Wind/the snowball were going. There was an area of flat land, which should've been enough to slow Wind down. However, judging from the amount of the speed the snowball was picking up, Wind would go past that. And after that area, there was a freezing lake. Fortunately, there was enough considerably flatter land for the snowball to slow down. So he guessed that was the plan now, wait 'til they were near the river and then use Stasis.

"What's he doing?" Twilight asked. "He's just following him."

"Maybe that's what he's doing," Warriors said.

Twilight glared at him, and would've said, or done, something to him but was too focused on saving Wind.

The river was starting to come close so Wild sped up on his bike. He abruptly stopped, turning the bike so it'd stop on the dock. He hopped off and ran to where the snowball was heading. He got his strongest weapon and unhooked his Sheikah Slate once again. He aimed the slate at the snowball and activated Stasis. Yellow chains locked the snowball in place and it was glazed over in yellow. In frighteningly swift motions, Wild swung his savage Lynel crusher and the snowball was now glazed over with red. He started hearing the last few pings that told him the Stasis was wearing off and took a few steps back. Not that it'd hit him, no, he made sure it wouldn't, but the amount of kinetic energy stored in the snowball from his impacts would be insane. Unfortunately, by the time the pings started getting quicker, Twilight and the others arrived near the dock. Wild opened his mouth to warn them but it was too late; the final ping sounded and went straight for Twilight.

"Ugh!" Twilight grunted as he was sent flying into a pile of snow. On the bright, though, the snowball was now half its original size.

"Twilight!" Past exclaimed, and ran over to see if he was okay.

Warriors saw Wild walking around the snowball, as if trying to find a way to get rid of the rest of the snow. He then got an idea and boldly proclaimed, "Hang on, I got this!" In a dramatic—extra, really—but swift, motion, he retrieved his Fire Rod. He swung it, the fire it created now melting the snowball at an alarmingly fast rate. "There we go. Simple as tha—ack!" The reason for Warriors suddenly cutting himself off was because Twilight put in in a chokehold.

"What is wrong with you?" Twilight asked through gritted teeth.

"N-nothing!" Warriors coughed. "Let…let go!"

Regardless of the question of how Twilight recovered so quickly, his chokehold was very effective. Past tried to intervene in a vain attempt to prevent Twilight from killing Warriors. Meanwhile, Wild decided to check on Wind, who he saw wiping snow off of his arms and legs. Remarkably enough, Wind was completely unscathed by the fire produced by the Fire Rod. Wild squatted to be eye level with Wind.

He was about to ask Wind if he was okay but was cut off by Wind saying, "That was fun! Can I do it again?"

Wild raised a brow before sighing and leaving to deal with Twilight and Warriors. He was going to intervene but saw that Past had it pretty much under control. And by under control, I mean Past was trying to separate Twilight and Warriors but he was too short to actually stop Twilight from doing the chokehold so he was just making the chokehold worse for Warriors.

Wind ran up to the group. "Hey, guys, can we do that again?"

"What?" Twilight asked, finally releasing Warriors. "Are you insane? We thought Warriors killed you after he used his _Fire Rod_ to melt the snowball."

Warriors coughed, "He's not hurt. See? I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, right. Regardless, if it wasn't for Wild, you probably wouldn't have stopped rolling."

"Hey, where is Wild anyway?" Past asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Warriors asked as he looked around.

"Maybe he went back to the Selmie's cabin," Twilight suggested.

"Already? He couldn't have, we would've seen him leaving."

"Uh, then what do we do now?" Past asked.

"I guess we start going back," Twilight said.

* * *

Wild sighed as he went into Selmie's cabin. Why him? It was supposed to be a fun, peaceful, day of shield surfing for Wild, but it was just chaos. Which he has come to expect after living with the other heroes for the past two years. Sure, Twilight and Warriors nearly killed each other, but what did he expect, a blessing from the Golden Goddesses?

He enjoyed the warmth of the fire for a while before heading back outside. Where were the others? They should've been back by now. They weren't looking for him, were they? If they were, they wouldn't find him by the dock because he used fast travel. He waited for a few moments before hearing the others. As he watched the others come back up, faces red from the cold and from laughing, he picked up his own shield again and asked, "Who wants to go up against the champion of shield surfing?"

* * *

 **If you read the last author's note, then you know what I mean when I say I also hate how long this chapter took. But I am getting faster, so there's that. Also, I have no clue how what happened happened when I was writing. I was thinking chaos and then it turned into…a rescue mission…? I…I don't know.**

 **Ahron756 (Guest): No problem!**

 **gumptiousGriffin: Thank you!**

 **RoseyMirror: Thank you for finding this funny.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of** _ **Too Many Links**_ **. And here's the part where I semi-promote myself. Feel free to leave a review, ask a question, or something. I don't know. You do you. Also, requests are open! Until next time. Bye~**


	4. A New Link in the Chain

Edited: 11/10/19

Summary: The Links meet a new Link, and he's not even close to what they expected.

* * *

First led the other Links through the castle and stopped in front of a door before swiftly turning to face the others. "Now, before you meet this Link, I want you to know that he's very different from you guys, so I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect."

"Is it a female Link?" Warriors asked.

"Is it a—" First pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've referred to this Link as 'he' multiple times. That should be enough to give you your answer."

"But—"

" _No_ , your cousin doesn't count. Don't get me wrong, she's a great person and I enjoy her company, but she doesn't count."

Twilight looked at Warriors. "Do you _ever_ think before asking these questions?"

Warriors put his hands on his waist. "Of course I do! I just think and talk at the same time."

"That explains a lot," First muttered. "Regardless," he clapped his hands to regain their attention, "this Link is _very_ different and you will treat him with respect, understand?"

"Yes, First," said any Links who didn't nod.

"Good. Oh, and before you meet him, Sky, Young, Time, Twilight, Wind, and Warriors, he may look familiar, so no freaking out," and with that said, First knocked on the door.

"Coming," said a baritone voice on the other side.

"Whoa," muttered one of the Links.

The door opened, revealing a Gerudo voe that was taller than even First. Now the ones who were told he would look familiar knew why; he looked like Ganondorf. Some of the Links stepped back, intimidated, but others came closer.

"Cool!" Spirit marveled. "I've never seen a Link like you before."

The voe raised a brow. "Thank you…?" He seemed a bit at a loss of what to do. He took a step back and stretched out his arm. "Do you want to come in?"

All except First entered the room. The other Links marveled at how large the room was; it was bigger than any of their rooms, that much was certain. Size difference aside, the room's design alone was enough to make it stand out. The colors and patterns in the room didn't look familiar to most of them, but to those who encountered a Gerudo, they recognized some of it as traditional Gerudo designs. But most of it looked…ancient, for lack of a better word.

"So you're…" Time started. "you're a Gerudo male?"

The Gerudo male in particular nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Past said, holding out his hand.

The Gerudo shook it.

"So what's your name?"

"Link," he said.

"Uh, no, I meant your nickname. Sorry, I should've been more specific."

"I…don't have one. Unless you count Linky."

Past looked at First. "You gave him the nickname Linky?"

First shook his head. "No, I didn't. That's a nickname someone in his Hyrule gave him. I haven't given him a nickname yet because it's a bit…complicated to."

"Why?" Wind asked.

"Well, he wasn't given a 'Hero title,'" First said with air quotes. "and he's doesn't have a game, so I can't—"

"Hang on!" Past interrupted. "I have a Hero title. I'm known as the Hero of Legend. How come I wasn't given a nickname related to _that_?"

"And Twilight's known as the Hero Chosen by the Gods, what's your point?"

"My point is—"

"Don't care. The point of _my_ argument, is that it's complicated. But, if you guys want, you can try to give him a nickname."

Wind nodded, an unholy amount of determination in his eyes. "We got this!"

"We do?" Young asked.

"Of course we do! Come on, fellow Toons, we got this! That includes you, Young."

The other Links—excluding the nickname less one, who was being led out his room by the kids—watched as all the kid Links left. All except Minish, the Four Swords Links, and the Triforce Heroes Links.

Twilight looked at First. "So, First, about those new nicknames for the color coded Links." He only got a mix between a scoff and a sigh as his answer.

* * *

The Link without a nickname watched with slight curiosity as the kids surrounding him attempted to lead him to his home in his Hyrule. However, none of the kids seemed to have the slightest idea of how to navigate his Hyrule's Faron. He gave a quick whistle to the kids as they almost went off the path again and officially started leading the way to his home.

The kids did their best to avoid tripping over tree roots and overgrowth as they made it deeper into Faron. Soon, the overgrowth started to lessen and several large statues of boars, owls, and dragons started to become visible, but the dragon was the most common. Soon enough, a stone archway that was the village gate came into view. Wind looked at the warriors, their clothes looked familiar—well, so did the villagers' clothing, but there were elements that the villagers' clothing didn't have that the warriors' clothing did—regardless, he didn't remember from where. Spirit then leaned towards him to whisper something.

"Isn't that the barbarian armor Wild has?"

"I think so," Wind muttered as he tried to remember. Sure, he and one of the other kid Links snuck into Wild's stuff when he wasn't in his room once, but he couldn't exactly remember what the barbarian armor looked like.

"Come on," the Gerudo Link started. "there's someone I want you to meet." He led them to the palace in the back of the village. He swung the door opened and led them through a series of hallways before knocking on a door. 'Come in' was his answer and he opened the door.

The kids saw a young woman sitting at a desk with several objects sprawled out on the desk. The woman turned her head and her eyes lit up when she saw Gerudo Link. "Link!" she exclaimed and stood up from the desk to hug him.

"Hey, Aryll."

Aryll broke the hug and her attention went to the kids. "Who are they?"

"They are some of the Links I told you about."

She looked at the kids and said, "My brother has told me a lot about you boys. It is nice to meet you. What are your names?"

Each boy introduced himself and she nodded before she looked at Gerudo Link. "I thought there were more."

"Ther eare mo reb utt heyr ein thec ast le."

The kids Links looked at Gerudo Link a bit shocked; they didn't know he was bilingual.

"The yr ein Hyrule Castle?" Aryll asked.

Gerudo Link shook his head. "Noth eyr ein Farore's cas tler igh the rein Faron."

"Goddess Farore ha sac ast le?"

Gerudo Link nodded.

"Ca nist opb yan dme etth em som et ime?"

"Il lpro ba bl yha vet oa sk First, hes eemst obet heo ne inc harge, butil lse ew hatic ando." Gerudo Link then looked at the kids. "Do you think First would mind if my sister stopped by every now and then?"

Wind shook his head. "Probably not. My sister and grandma visit all the time."

"Thanks." Gerudo Link looked back at Aryll. "Yo uca nco meb ywh ene ver yo uwa nt."

"Do you have _any_ idea what he's saying?" Blue asked Red, only to get shrug as an answer.

Gerudo Link snapped his fingers. "Iju stre mem ber ed di dy ou—"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Green started. "but how do you have a Hylian sister when you're Gerudo?"

"Green, that's not a question you ask someone!" Spirit said.

"But it's a legitimate question."

Before Spirit could say anything, Gerudo Link laughed a bit, as if he found the question amusing. He looked at Aryll and explained the question to her. When he finished explaining the situation, Aryll turned to the kids.

"I am not a Hylian, and Link is not Gerudo. We are Zonai."

"Zonai?" Purple repeated.

"Okay… I can understand _her_ being a Zonai, but how are you one?" Young asked, and pointed at the apparently not Gerudo Link. "You look nothing like your tribe."

"Well, you're right," Gerudo, uh, Zonai Link started. "I don't look like my tribe. But I don't look like them because I wasn't born into it; I was adopted. I call myself Zonai because I was raised by the tribe and am treated like a proper tribe member. Notl ikes om ebl ast edc ur se," he muttered the last part in what they were guessing was Zonai. "Anyway, I think it's time we start this little mission of yours, Wind."

"Right," Wind said. However, being that he didn't move or continue, it prompted Young to speak.

"You have no clue where to start, do you?" Young asked.

"Absolutely not."

Young sighed, slightly contemplating his life choices. "Okay. First thing's first: what are we usually named after?"

"Our Hero title…?"

"And what does this Hero not have?"

"A Hero title."

"So what do we have to do?"

"Make one!" Wind said in a determined fashion.

"No!" Young screamed, startling the other kids while Zonai Link and Aryll seemed amused. "We have to find something that represents him or what he stands for."

"Ohh! Okay, okay, I got this. What represents him…" Wind said in a contemplative manner as he tapped his chin before looking at the others. "Uh, any advice?"

"Uh…try asking him about his era," Spirit suggested. "That's…that's a good conversation starter, right?"

Wind nodded before looking at Zonai Link, who was talking to his sister. "So, uh…about your era."

"What about it?" Zonai Link asked.

"What do think made your era as a Hero the most memorable?"

"Hm…" Zonai Link hummed as he put a hand on his chain. "I suppose what made my era most memorable is the Zonai and Sheikah technology."

"Sheikah technology?"

Zonai Link nodded. "You can find plenty of it here and all throughout Hyrule." He then looked left and right as if he was being observed before leaning towards the kids and putting a hand near his mouth. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there's a shrine _somewhere_ around here." He said somewhere in a sing song voice. "Which reminds me." He leaned back towards Aryll. "How clo se ar eth e Sheikah sci ent ist sto fi xin gm y Sheikah Slate? Img et ti nga nts y."

"The y re alm os tdo ne, Link, re lax."

"Sor ryit sjus ttha tidr ath erf ix itm ys elf. An diwo uld vebe end on eb yn o wif ih ad."

"Ikn owb utt he Sheikah wan tyo uto fo cu son oth ert hings nott he sla te."

While the adults talked, the kids tried to think of the perfect nickname. And suddenly, it clicked for Wind.

"I got it! I got the perfect name for you!" Wind exclaimed.

Zonai Link, somewhat caught off guard, looked at the boy. "What?"

"Tech!"

"'Tech'?" Zonai Link repeated in a thoughtful manner. "Why Tech?"

"Because you were here when Sheikah tech was made."

"Not quite. It's been around longer than I have."

"Well, then you can be called Tech because you were there when…when…" Wind looked at the others. "What's the word again?"

"Because Sheikah technology was at its peak in your era, right?" Spirit asked.

Zonai Link nodded. "Oh, absolutely."

"Then that's why you should be called Tech."

"It is not a bad name," Aryll said, prompting the Links to look at her. "It works for you. Too well almost."

"Really? How?" You could almost hear the disbelief and sarcasm in Zonai Link's—well, possibly Tech's—voice.

"Well, you use Sheikah technology more than anyone. Even more than the princess."

"I do not."

"Link, you use it so much that you _wear_ it. An dims urp ri se dyo ur eno twe ar in gitr igh tnow."

"I'm fixing it. That's why I'm not wearing it."

"Wha tev ery ous ay, Link."

"Well, it's getting late," Tech said. "We should get back. An ddro pby so met ime Aryll we dlov eto ha vey ou."

Aryll nodded at whatever he said and waved good-bye to them as they left.

* * *

Tech and the others arrived back at the castle. First was waiting for them in the living room with a book in hand while Twilight badgered him about the color coded Links. While that was happening, Time and a few of the downfall Links played Ring Fit Adventure.

First looked at Wind. "So, Wind, were you successful?"

Wind answered with a nod. "Uh-huh! His nickname is Tech."

"Tech?"

"It's because—"

"I know why. Good job."

Wind nodded his thanks for the compliment before he and the others, excluding Time 'cause he was busy, looked up at the loft. They saw Sky, Wild, and Warriors apparently arguing. They came downstairs, much to Time's annoyance because they blocked the screen.

Suddenly, Sky grabbed a Wiimote and pressed A, revealing a concealed blade. "Are _Wii_ gonna have a problem?"

Wild grabbed a Joy-Con and pressed R, revealing yet another concealed blade. Goddesses, why does First let them have these things? "You best _Switch_ up that attitude."

"Wii U, Wii U, Wii U!" Wind hollered, imitating a siren.

Tech looked at First, worried about what he just got himself caught up in.

"Welcome to the family," First said.

Tech looked back at the boys, they were now laughing, even the one who was playing. He's not gonna lie, for a second, he was afraid he'd have to stop some fight. However, if he was busy, he'd probably just sigh and leave them at it. But of course, nothing that would cause said reaction would happen with the Heroes, right?

Of course, which he'd soon learn, is that virtually anything can happen in this chaotic group he'd have to call family.

* * *

 **Breath of the Wild 2! *slams hands on desk* Let's talk about it! (I saw a few theories that say Ganondorf may have been the Hero in the tapestry. I understand why people would come up with that, but it makes no sense. Because if they were, then that would mean Ganondorf fought himself. Of course, Nintendo could always pull a fast one on us, but until then, have Tech.) In case you haven't realized, Tech is based on who I think the Hero pre-BotW was. However, depending on what Nintendo reveals about the 10K pre-BotW Hero in BotW, Tech may, or may not, continue to be in Too Many Links, or he may be different and be given a different name. It all depends.**

 **Also, Cadence of Hyrule Link, what nickname to give him? I've been thinking that I'll call him Beat, and his Zelda Rhythm, but if anyone has any other ideas, I'm all ears. Which now reminds me that I need nicknames for the Zeldas, Arylls, and one of the Links, here are the ones I thought of myself: Treasure (pre-Minish Cap), Ember (Twilight's Zelda), Myth (Past's Zelda), and Spirit (Tracks' Zelda); and here are the ones I stole from LinkedUniverse and its Discord server: Sun (Sky's Zelda), Flora (Wild's Zelda), Four (Hero of Man, pre-Minish Cap Link (feelin' a bit iffy about this one). Treasure's called Treasure 'cause apparently there was some war involving the treasure chest in Minish Cap pre-Minish Cap, when she and Four were there, so yeah. And, there's a little joke of sorts with one of the Link's and Zelda's name, you should be able to get it quickly.**

 **Also, also, I made a Too Many Links meme. It's on my Tumblr. So go there, search 'too many inks stuff', and if you can, sort by photo. You will not be disappointed, hopefully.**

 **Also, also, also—last one, I promise—the Zonai language is based very heavily from a lovely fanfiction called _Linkguistics_ , that I highly recommend you check out.**

 **gumptiousGriffin:** Thank you! And the Links aren't…well, they aren't exactly the brightest.

 **Bo (Guest):** Sorry about not doing your idea this chapter, but it will be the next one, I promise.

 **AkabaneKazama:** It is weak. Horribly so. But it's not like I would have personal experience from being flattened by the same mini boss 20 times from trying to get the Hylian Shield or anything. No, never. Never.

 **RoseyMirror:** So many ideas. Good thing there's a new Link to add to the chaos!

 **reader567:** Why thank you! Inconsistent updates coming your way at a fanfic site near you.

 **burning dolphin:** Thank you!

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Too Many Links_. And here's the part where I semi-promote myself. Feel free to leave a review, ask a question, or something. I don't know. You do you. Until next time. Bye~**


End file.
